Red Snow
by Goin down 2 South Park
Summary: one-shot. Zelos story....um...his Flanoir scene. turns out, he hasn't led such a perfect happy-go-lucky life after all. please read and review major to minor spoilers for the Zelos scene.


Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, but if I did.......you could have Zelos and Kratos at the same time, any time...man, did that suck.......  
  
A/N all of this info came from Zelos' Flanoir Scene. All of it is practically speculation, all from Flanoir and Flanoir alone. This is just another reason while I love Zelos the most. There are rather minor spoilers, but hey, nothing TOO bad.

* * *

Red Snow  
  
"Hey, have any of you girls seen my mother yet?" said ten year old Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana. He had red hair, which, despite the church's wishes, reached almost girlish lengths. He also had sparkly blue eyes, but most importantly, he was the Chosen of Mana. Not like he wanted to be.  
  
Product of the oracles' arranged marriage rule, he was quite aware that, of all people, his mother would have preferred to have married someone other than his father, the previous Chosen. The reverse was also true, and thus he had a half sister, whose name was Seles. She was nice enough, considering she was only three. She already had four colds, proving she was a very sickly little half-chosen.  
  
This half-chosen, nicknamed by the Pope as such, created quite a stir, and launched a mini-crusade. Zelos or Seles, one of them had to be eliminated before the remaining one could go on the Journey of Regeneration. Thus, both were heavily guarded. Despite all that, Zelos was forced to admit, being the Chosen was almost too easy. Almost. He didn't have to do anything, be anything, or even work at anything. Whatever the Chosen wanted, it was clear that the Chosen got. Hell, if he wanted to date every girl in Meltokio, he got every girl in Meltokio.  
Actually, he was already semi-cute, so a few girls took notice a little while ago, and when he bowed his head or said something flirty or nice to a girl, he got a cheek pinch and sometimes some candy.  
  
The Chosen and his sister where rarely allowed outside due to assassinations and what-not, but that rule was almost ignored today, what with the record Meltokio snowfall, it would be horribly stupid to not let them outside for a little fun. It wouldn't have been surprising if the guards couldn't even make their way to the mansion. Thus, Zelos saw the opportunity to have a little fun in the snow with his mom.  
  
For the last hour he had been asking around the whole mansion, wondering where his mom was. As it turns out, snow must have been really boring, since she was still asleep in her room. All it took was some jumping on the bed, with a few "MOM! WAKE UP! I WANNA GO OUTSIDE"s thrown in from Zelos to wake her up and get her snow gear on.  
  
Within moments, Zelos sprinted outside and started practically dancing in the still falling snow. After twirling for about a half hour, he started kneeling, with a purpose actually. He was gonna build a snow man!  
He was just starting to pile up the snow when his mother came outside, with her pink snow boots and pink elongated vest. She smiled a little, then, surprisingly, got down on the snow to help her son build the snowman.

* * *

He was just about to put on the head when the snow changed color. Instead of being the pure, white color, it was now a dark, almost horrifying red. The red was almost falling in sheets, pouring on his head. The red was almost matching his hair.  
  
He looked up a bit more. His mother was leaning towards her son for support, the snowman crumpled beneath her. She had been hit in the back with magic. Magic most likely meant for him.  
  
Magic meant for the Chosen's bloody death was used in order to end his mother's.  
  
His mother whispered something in his ear, then slowly sank down to the earth. Zelos cried out in anguish as the guards came rushing out to arrest the culprit. It was Seles' mother, out to kill the chosen. She would later be executed, no questions asked. What would happen to Seles' herself would be determined later.  
  
Zelos didn't care about Seles in that moment. Or being the chosen, or the snowfall, or even what would happen to Seles' mother. Instead, he was still shaking and crying in pain, true horrible pain.  
  
He was reflecting back to his mother's last words, the last things she said before she fell in death. The words that will always be remembered.  
As Zelos' mother laid there dying, she whispered in his ears "You should never have been born".

* * *

A/n Wow that was depressing. But it's all true, and all in Zelos' Flanoir scene. See, jist is, he faked his entire "master pimp" personality, even though he was probably always a little on the perverted side. I just felt like sharing why I personally love Zelos.  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
potter29vo: thanks. Yeah, I changed it now, thanks for reminding me and being my first reviewer  
  
...:thanks very much . I know, that scene really kinda needs a fic. If I feel like it, I may put more Zelos-centric stories up, but not until my good computer is fixed. (It has word on it, this doesn't, I need to type these on it so I can get italics and what-not)  
  
Jadax: thanks a lot! Yeah. in the mansion, he says half elves, in flanoir, he says Seles' mom. Perhaps she was a half elf? Just saying stuff.  
  
Kiwi's angel: I know. Really freaky stuff, ain't it.  
  
Sayuiri: yeah...glad you noticed . Hey, every Zelos story needs a little flirting, don't it.  
  
Jellybean225: I must admit, Zelos' flanoir scene is the hardest one, in my opinion. But it's one of the biggest payoffs, so it's worth the extra work.  
  
TOS fan: Ok, here's how I pulled it off. anyone else who wants advise for how to get sed scene  
  
:1. Go to EVERY Zelos skit point, be as nice as you can in them.  
  
2. Make him cook the curry for the stupid gnomelette guy.  
  
3. Make him rescue Kate, u know, fight in the Colosseum  
  
4. NEVER agree with colette, when possible. She needs to be lowered a lot to make room for Zelos  
  
5. Whoever is in the lead, be sure to find some skits and lower theirs.  
  
6. Whenever your party splits up, take Zelos with you  
  
Omakase: thank you very very much! I'm trying to make one to, and I'm having lotsa trouble too...if you've got any ideas, share em with me!  
.thanks for the reviews, everyone! I know have a record 10 reviews! thanks you very much, everyone!  
  



End file.
